


Done with Dwarves

by Dove1011



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dwarves being silly, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bilbo adopts a little tiny human girl, fili and kili are adorable little brats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove1011/pseuds/Dove1011
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo Baggins, age 38, finds a small human girl lost in the woods, he doesn't expect her parents to take very long to find them.<br/>When thirteen Dwarves and a Wizard appear twelve years later and invite him along on an adventure, he agrees, with one condition. His daughter comes too. And maybe, just maybe, they'll both find their soulmates somewhere along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> So, trying to write this. The first chapter will be pretty short, and I'll write more while I'm at camp this next week. So, ya. Also, my tumblr is:  
> tattereddove.tumblr.com
> 
> Ask, message, yell at me. Don't yell at me. I don't bite, I promise.
> 
> Also, all mistakes are my own. And I wrote this on my phone. So really sorry.

Bilbo Baggins, age 38, sat slumped against a tall oak tree, scowling at the rain pouring down just outside the canopy of branches. When he'd decided to walk down into the Old Forest that morning, it had been bright and sunny, without a single cloud in the sky. He'd been three hours into his walk when the sky had decided to open, and a torrential rain shower had begun to fall. 

Bilbo, being three hours from home, and in the middle of the forest, had had no choice but to curl up under the nearest tree, and hope to The Green Lady that the rain ended soon. The tree he was hiding under rested in a small hollow, and he rather wished to not stay around long enough for water to begin building up. 

As Bilbo shivered in the summer storm, he noticed a slight waver in the smll bush across the hollow. At first, believing he had imagined it, Bilbo payed no attention to the bush. But as time went on the bush kept quivering ever so slightly. 

Now fully focused on the small bush, Bilbo noticed that the shivers were getting weaker and weaker the more he stared. Worried about whatever poor creature was causing the bush to shake, Bilbo decided to brave the rain, and see if he could help the poor thing out. He wouldn't be surprised if a rabbit had gotten its leg caught in a hunter's trap. 

Standing, he made his way over to the bush. As he neared it, the bush seemed to freeze, the shaking stopping completely. He heard a small whimper as he arrived at the bush. Frowning to himself, Bilbo reached for the bush's branches and, slowly as to not startle the poor rabbit, pushed them back. 

Oh.

Oh.

 

Oh my. 

 

That's not a rabbit.

Bilbo stared with a dawning sense of horror at the small, not a rabbit, thank you, human child curled up under the bush. 

The child curled up into a tighter ball as Bilbo stared down at it. Him. Her. Oh honestly, he had no idea what to call the child. The children of Men made little sense in how they dressed! And this one was only wearing thin rags. Rags which, Bilbo noticed with a start, clung to a far too thin body. A body shivering in the cold. 

Kicking himself for staring so long at a clearly suffering child, Bilbo crouched down and crawled under the bush with the small ragamuffin. The child whimpered, flinching back. 

Bilbo sat beside the small child, not touching it as he waited for the rain to lessen. Glancing to his side, he noticed a dark gray eye watching his every movement. Smiling slightly, Bilbo unbuttoned, then shrugged out of, his waistcoat, a draped it over the (slightly) smaller human, chuckling softly when the single gray eye widened and the child curled up tighter under the makeshift blanket. 

Deciding to pass the time, until the rains stopped, by talking, Bilbo began to ramble about himself. 

"Hello, little one. My name is Bilbo Baggins, of the Shire. I live in Bag End, under the hill. Have you been into Hobbiton yet?"

No response from the child. The single gray eye remained fixed on his face. 

"My father, Bungo, rest his soul, built it for my mother, Belladonna, rest her soul, when they were courting. When my father had asked her what she wanted most in the world, she told him all he wanted was a home. Now, my mother was frequently traveling, to all corners of the world, mind you, so their courtship was unconventional at best! My father decided to build her a home under the hill, the best and biggest in Hobbiton. The catch was he didn't want her to know quite yet, so he only worked on it when she was traveling. My mother had no idea that he was building the hole, mostly due to my father continuing to court her when she was in town with the traditional gifts. Mostly things like flowers and food. When my father finished Bag End, and my mother returned from a trip to Rivendale, that is, a home of elves, he took her to Bag End. When my mother entered the hole, and turned around, my father asked her to marry him. She, of course, agreed. Not many hobbits can say they received a hobbit hole as a courting gift!"

Bilbo smiled to himself as he reminisced about the things his parents had done. He was halfway through the telling of the time Lobelia had attempted to steal his mother's silverware, when he took a chance and glanced back at the human child. The little one was now openly staring at him. The child had turned its face fully towards Bilbo, and had even inched closer. A second glance showed Bilbo that the child had a small button nose, and wide gray eyes. However, although he was curious about the child, he was more concerned with the dark purple marks smeared across the child's face. With the sun hidden behind the dark clouds, and the rain still coming down, he couldn't tell whether or not they were bruises. Although worried about the dark marks, Bilbo any help for the child would have to wait until the rain had stopped, and he could get the two of them back to Bag End. 

Bilbo continued to pass the time by telling stories. He was careful not to look to hard or for too long at the little child, instead staring straight ahead or up at the sky. They sat together for nearly two more hours before the rain began to let up. After another half hour, the rain ha stopped completely, and the clouds had disappeared, leaving the sky once more sunny and clear. 

Bilbo turned towards the small child, who watched him anxiously, and smiled softly, before offering his hand. 

"Come on little one. Let's get you to Bag End, shall we? Warm you up while we wait for your parents, hmm? Some food too, I think. We have missed elevensees, lunch, and tea! I'll have to make an extra large supper to make up for it!"

Bilbo smiled encouragingly at the child, gesturing for it to take his hand. He tried not to twitch with impatience as it eyed his hand warily. He waited for several moments, until, suddenly, the child placed its hand in his. The wide gray eyes stared at him, waiting for him to make the next move. With a deep sigh Bilbo turned and, with his hand still wrapped around the child's, began to walk back towards Bag End. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Bilbo turned on the faucet for his tub, sighing softly as the small, and goodness he meant that, human child watched his every movement with wide frightened eyes. How on earth was he going to convince it he wasn't going to hurt it? For goodness sake, he was a Hobbit! Perhaps not always the most respectable of Hobbits, after all respectable Hobbits don't go on walks in the Old Forest, but a Hobbit nonetheless. And everyhobbit would take in a lost child, no matter what species they were! Imagine leaving a child out on their own in the wild! Or, since most Hobbits wouldn't leave the Shire, out in the middle of the Shire. Not even the Sackville family would leave a lost child on their own. Especially not since the Fell Winter. 

As he gently helped the small human undress, he rater quickly discovered it- no, her, gender. Without the tattered rags covering her body, the human child was most definitely female. The now nude girl was covered in dirt from her head to her very small feet. Her hair was long and tangled, to the point that Bilbo was rather certain he would have to cut it all off in order to get it at all clean. He couldn't tell the color, it was so caked with mud and small twigs. Looking at her, he supposed she was around five years old, but she was tiny. Barely his own height of three feet, and he could count every last one of her ribs. 

He wasn't sure he'd let her parents take her wih them, if they even looked for her at all. 

He gently picked her up, and carried her to the tub. She clung to him as he tried to lower her into the tub. He gently pulled her hands off his shoulder and lowered her into the bathtub. Dipping her down into the water he began to scrub the dirt off of her. The tub's water turned a dark murky brown almost instantly, and he had to drain it twice before he had gotten as much of the dirt off as possible. 

He'd grabbed a pair of breeches and a long tunic, that he hadnt worn recently, and laid then out. Now dressing her in them, he picked her up again. He frowned at her still badly tangled hair, at least he could now guess at her hair color, a deep dark auburn. 

He wandered into his kitchen, placing her up on one of the cabinets, then searching for his scissors. The girl's wide-eyed face followed him as he walked over to her. Bilbo began cutting her hair just under her ears, but quickly realized he would have to cut it in several layers, due to the sheer amount of tangles in it. 

As he finished cuting her wet hair, it bagan to stick up in all directions. He watched in amusement as she ran her hand through her hair, a bewildered expression on her face. 

He helped her down from the cabinet, and showed her to the room next to his. 

"I'll be right next door, alright? If you need anything at all, just ask. Okay?"

The little girl nodded, staring back at him with wide eyes. He showed her the room and helped her onto the bed, the tucked her in. 

"Goodnight little one. " 

*******************Next Morning**************** 

When Bilbo woke up in the morning, the first thing he noticed was the warm body laying next to him. Looking over he saw the little red-headed girl that he had found the day before. Sometime during the night she had crawled in bed with him pressing herself into his back. 

He smiled as he stood up, and made his way into the kitchen. He began to make pancakes, going through the motions with a practiced hand allowing him to think over things. 

He needed to find the little girl's parents, and figure out her name. He couldn't keep calling 'the little girl' all of the time. She needed a name. 

Bilbo remained lost in thought until the sound of small feet appeared. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as he realized that her hair was still sticking up at all angles. 

He moved the pancakes onto two plates, and got down the syrup and butter, then put the food on the table. Motioning for the little girl to sit down, he filled two glasses with water, and fixed himself a cup of tea. Turing back around, he was unsurprised to find that the girl hasn't moved an inch closer to the table, and was still staring at him. He placed the drinks on the table, then sat down. 

"Come on and eat little one. It's okay, look, I put out two plates." 

The girl inched closer, and as Bilbo ignored her in favor of his own pancakes, she clambered onto the chair and started wolfing down her own pancakes. He allowed himself a small smile, but otherwise made no comment as she finished eating. 

"Well little one, I have a question for you. Do you suppose you could tell me your name?" 

It was a simple question, Bilbo knew that, but what he wasn't expecting was the look of horror and fear that crossed her face. She began shaking her head rapidly, a clear refusal. Bilbo could only stare in bewilderment at her violent reaction. Finally shaking himself out of the shock, he hastily reassured her that it was alright, and would she perhaps mind if he gave her a name for while she was with him, just until her aren't a returned? She paused, thinking over it, then nodded. 

"Very well, I have the perfect name. I shall call you Belladonna." 

The newly named Belladonna beamed at him, her nose crinkling.


	2. Gandalf the Gray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrid person, I'm sorry This was supposed to be out last Friday, but I didn't have anytime to write!
> 
> Y'all (I'm southern, deal with it) are amazing! I love you!   
> Shortish chapter, we meet Gandalf.
> 
> Next chapter we will meet Belladonna, again......
> 
> Tumblr: tattereddove.tumblr.com
> 
> Seriously though, updates spotty and short for the next little bit. Out of town and with a two yr old and a five yr old. The only time I have to write is during nap time.

Bilbo Baggins, age 50, sat on the bench outside of Bag End, smoking on a pipe and blowing smoke rings as he watched the clouds pass by overhead.

The Shire hasn't changed at all in the last twelve years, and Hobbiton had remained the same in almost all ways. Some Hobbits had grown up, some had died, and some had been born. Overall, however, much had remained the same. The trees were tall and green, the fields full to overbearing with crops, and varying hobbits working in and out of the fields, as well as Hobbiton proper. Bilbo, however, was currently more concerned with the clouds in the sky, passing overhead. He was rather certain that, for all it was a mostly clear blue sky, rain would appear later that night, or perhaps the next morning.

Bilbo was so focused on the clouds that he missed the tall gray man making his way slowly up the road, leaning on a tall staff. The hobbits on either side of the road paused and stared, for very rarely did one of the Big Folk journey into the Shire, the only one many of them had ever seen was Bilbo's own daughter, Belladonna, who was not all that much taller than a large hobbit. The tall man ignored the staring hobbits, as he made his way up where Bilbo sat. He waited for several seconds and then, when Bilbo failed to notice him standing there, cleared his throat with a pointed cough and tapped his staff on the ground twice, and frowned at the small hobbit who twitched upon noticing him.

"Ah! Good morning!" Bilbo's flustered exclamation was not quite as polite as he would have wished, but he felt he could be forgiven that. It was so very rare that one of the Big Folk would come to the Shire, and he had never seen this particular Man before. Or so he believed. Although, he did have a particular little tickle in the back of his mind that said that he knew this tall man. The tall gray man continued to stare for a moment longer, though at what Bilbo wasn't sure. He hadn't done anything worth being stared at, had he?

"And what do you mean by that?" Demanded the old man. "Do you, perhaps, wish me a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on? Or perhaps, that it is a good morning to be going about one’s business?" The last bit was punctuated with a firm glare over his own shoulder, at the hobbits who still stood stock still staring at the old man’s back, and who jumped and blushed, and raced back to their own business when they noticed his annoyed gaze. 

Bilbo stared blankly at the man, seriously doubting the man's sanity. The silence between the two dragged on as Bilbo deeply inhaled the pipe's smoke once more. With a soft sigh and a glance over the man's shoulder to where he could see several hobbits eavesdropping, again, on their conversation, Bilbo placed his pipe on his lap and looked at the man.

"May I help you?" There. Polite, with a firm undertone of go away.   
Perfect.

The man beamed at him, "Indeed you may! For I am looking for someone to join me in an adventure. And,” here he paused, examining the door and gardens behind Bilbo, “I believe it would do you a world of good.” 

Bilbo’s heart leapt at the idea, an adventure, he could go to Rivendale, before plummeting to earth once more. He couldn’t, he had responsibilities to his family, to his daughter, and he knew it. So Bilbo stood, tapping his pipeweed onto the ground, and brushed his rear off, before bracing himself.

“I’m afraid you’ll not find anyone here for your adventure, good sir. Simply not! Check, perhaps, Over-the-Water, or Tookburgh, Green Lady knows they’re always up for one! No, no adventures here, however! It simply isn’t done! Not in Hobbtion, oh no, not in Hobbiton indeed! Good morning!” With an air of sure finality, trying, and rather spectacularly failing, to hide his nervousness, goodness but that man was easily twice his own height, Bilbo began to make his way up to his front door.

The old man’s eyebrows snapped together, “To think I’ve lived to see the day when I’d be ‘good morninged’ by Belladonna Took’s son, like I was selling buttons door-to-door!”

The mention of his mother’s name brought Bilbo up short. Who in all of Middle Earth was this? It had been years since anyone had spoken of his mother, except in tones of quiet contempt; and yet, this stranger had said her name almost, well, fondly.

“You knew my mother?” The stranger nodded. “Who are you.” It was not a question, but a desperate sort of plea, the sort one makes when one has had a very long day indeed and a sudden kindness is dangled right in front of your nose, just waiting to be snatched.

“My name is Gandalf, and Gandalf means me. And I have come to see if you, Bilbo Baggins, would be willing to join me in an adventure.”

Oh, he knew Gandalf. He knew the travelling wizard well, for all that it had been more than thirty years since he had seen him. He remembered the man who his mother had raced to bring to their home, while Bungo had waited on the front porch with a fond smile, every time a moth with blue and green and purple diamonds had landed on the kitchen windowsill. He remembered the fireworks in great shapes, of dragons and flowers and birds exploding across the night sky. And Bilbo remembered that it had been Gandalf who had alerted the Rangers during the Fell Winter, too late to save his parents, and who had not even come to Belladonna Took’s funeral. He also remembered a soft solemn promise Gandalf had made to him, when Bilbo had been but fifteen years old, a promise that Gandalf would take Bilbo on the adventure of a lifetime. That had been the last Bilbo had ever seen of Gandalf, until now.

“I cannot, and will not! You shall find none to go with you here, Gandalf. For, although I remember your fireworks with great fondness, I cannot run off on and adventure with a man I but barely know! Especially not one who I thought I knew, and yet couldn’t be bothered to even come and say goodbye to an old friend!” Gandalf flinched ever so slightly, and Bilbo felt a moment’s regret for his cruel words. “But, perhaps you will come to tea, tomorrow shall be fine, and we shall catch up. And perhaps you will have found someone to accompany you by then. Good morning, see you tomorrow, good morning.” 

And with that Bilbo slipped into his house and firmly shut the door, and locked it. He waited for what seemed like hours, but was, in truth, only a few minutes, before he dared to check to see if the wizard had gone. He had, and Bilbo slumped in relief, before his ear twitched at a large crashing noise in the living room. Racing there in a panic, Bilbo skid around the corner, then promptly began laughing.

“Da! Stop laughing! Stop laughing, Da! It’s not that funny!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time on Done with Dwarves:
> 
> We meet Belladonna, get some back story, and some more stuff relevant to the future! 
> 
> tattereddove.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't bite! I swear!


	3. Belladonna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Belladonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another chapter! Yay!
> 
> See tumblr for occasional updates on progress....
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to go through the first chapter and edit some, um, words, so that they are actual words, soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> Meet Belladonna and learn a bit more about soul mates, well, sort of.... 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't bite... I swear! *fingers crossed*
> 
> Very sorry about how short it is!

Belladonna Baggins, age 18, give-or-take a year or so on either side, scowled up at her father. Bilbo was busily leaning against the door-frame to the living room, laughing at the teenager sprawled out under the remains of an old bookcase. The bookcase was supposed to have been given to the Gamgees later that day, and Belladonna had offered to finish clearing off the last of the books and knickknacks, the ones on the top two shelves, that Bilbo was unable to reach. It wasn't that there was anything _wrong_ with the bookcase, it was just that it was rather old, and had never in fact fit in quite right with the rest of the bookshelves in Bag End. Lobelia had given it to them one day, Bilbo thought that she had been, perhaps, feeling guilty about her latest attempt to steal his mother's silverware, while Belladonna believed she had given it to them out of spite. The bookcase was rather, well, _sturdy_ , with little decoration besides a small bit on the sides, an awful little carving of some ducks, well, Bilbo thought they were ducks, they could be geese, or swans, or, well, any bird really. Belladonna had been trying to get the last bauble off of the top self, it had been hidden in the right corner, and had neglected to go and get a stool to step on, opting instead to climb onto the bottom shelf and try and reach it. The only issue was that, when she reached for the bauble, the bookcase had tilted forward and landed with a crash on to of poor Belladonna and the wooden coffee table with the orchids carved into the side, another of Lobelia's gifts. Belladonna had managed to land safely in the triangle left between the bookcase and the floor, but the table had gained a rather nice crack down the middle. 

The bookcase was in perfect shape, blasted spiteful thing.

Bilbo, still laughing, offered his daughter a hand up, which she cheerfully accepted. Letting him pull her up, Belladonna smiled down at her father. At 4'4", Belladonna was by no means tall, in fact, for a human, she was disturbingly short, but she still towered over her father's own height of 3'9". There had been some speculation among the more gossip prone hobbits as to why, everything from her being half-hobbit (she wasn't), to Bilbo starving her (quickly shutdown, he most certainly hadn't). The running theory among the wiser, but no less gossipy, hobbits, was that the Shire itself had influenced her height. That, perhaps, Yavanna had influenced the land in more ways than just its perpetual fertility. Or she was just very very short. Either way was good, really.

Bilbo shook his head at his grinning daughter, then shooed her towards the pantry. "We need more meat, bacon and chicken would be best. As well as some peppers, mushrooms, no you can't steal them from Farmer Maggot, my dear. Oh and some, goodness would you rather I just write this down? That way you can visit Adamanta and Violet for lunch. Or perhaps for dinner? Yes, be back around dinner with everything and visit around!"

Belladonna stared at her father with a bemused expression. "Da, are you alright? You're not making much sense. What happened? You were fine when you went outside." She arched her eyebrows at him, daring her scattered father to argue.

Bilbo gave her a hooked smile, "Not to worry, my dear, I'm just a bit frazzled is all. An old friend of my mother's is coming over for tea tomorrow, so can you pick up some extra things at the market? I'm afraid he might stay for dinner, too." He reached for the paper scraps he kept in the kitchen, and began writing down a list of things for Belladonna to get at the market. Vegetables and meat, perhaps a little extra spending money to buy herself something nice? 

That done, he turned and handed Belladonna the list before shooing her out the door. “Have fun, little one! I’ll see you tonight!”  
Now Bilbo and Belladonna thought nothing odd of this whole deal, for it was Tuesday, the third Tuesday of the March, to be precise, and Belladonna always went to the market on Tuesday, and frequently came home late after visiting a friend’s house. And, due to the bookcase, she was late for lunch at her good friend Violet’s house. 

Bilbo, having now sent off his daughter on her typical Tuesday going-ons, had set himself down in his favorite plush armchair with a good book, and a nice cup of tea. With a scone. Or two. However, try as he might, he couldn’t get his mind to focus on the book, instead he found his mind drawn back to Gandalf, and to his parents. He found himself remembering asking his mother why she had picked his father, who was so very different from her. He’d never forgotten what she’d said. 

“Bilbo, love, I knew I’d marry him when I met him. We resonated, I knew we did, but your father needed a bit of a push. Not all Hobbits believe in soul mates anymore.

Soul mates! Well, that was another thing he hadn’t thought on for a fairly long while. It cropped into his thoughts every once in a while, but never seriously or for very long. After all, he was a Baggins, and Baggins don’t believe in, or have, soul mates! No matter what the Took clan believed, they simply didn’t exist. Though, and Bilbo would allow himself to admit this only when alone and had had a rather tough day, he wished he did. He wished that the Tooks were right, that being half-Took would grant him a soul mate. But he knew better, he had never resonated, never felt that deep true sense of calm content that his mother described. And, perhaps in a slight last desperate grasp on his Took heritage, he had never take wife, never married, and for some reason had never been able to abide the thought of marrying someone who didn’t make him feel the way his mother had said they would. And now, at fifty years old, it was too late anyway.

Bilbo sat quietly for a long time mulling over his thoughts and the day’s events. It would be nice to speak with a friend of his mother. Belladonna Baggins _nee_ Took had never been fully approved of in Hobbiton, being of the most definitely not respectable Took clan, and even fifteen years after her death, the folk of Hobbiton hadn’t yet stopped gossiping about her. Bilbo, for all his respectability, was also gossiped about, mostly due to Belladonna the Second, and treated with a general air of mild befuddlement, as if the folks around him couldn’t quite decide what to do with him. 

Bilbo sat and thought the rest of the day, getting up on occasion to eat and relieve himself, mostly to eat, he was, after all, a Hobbit. And as dinner rolled around, he roused himself, and wandered over to the kitchen, happily fixing a nice plate of fish. He only fixed himself a plate, of course, as Belladonna had yet to return from Violet’s, and was not due for another few hours. Yes, a nice fish, with a little lemon, and a glass of sweet tea, _perfect_.

Just as he sat down and tucked in his napkin, however, a booming knock resounded throughout the smial. Someone was at his door? At this hour? Bilbo stood with a frown, it simply wasn’t done, interrupting somehobbit’s dinner, not even the Took’s would do so! Stalking over to the door, he threw it open, intending to give the visitor a piece of his mind, and promptly froze open mouthed, staring at his visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will try and update twice a week, but most likely updates will stay at once a week.
> 
> If you want to be awesome, which we all know you do, comment and/or (do both, yes?) follow me on tumblr: tattereddove.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't bite. Well...... ;)


	4. Update coming today or tommorw

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Update coming withing... 48 hours. Hopefully. By which I mean I'm mostly done writing it. Will be a short chapter with the first two Dwarrows.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's longer than I expected. Seriously though, I love feedback. Check out my tumblr or leave a comment. Please? Love you all!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Will update in about a week. Camp :(


End file.
